


Love's Many Shapes

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plug and Play Sex, Size Kink, Yes you read that right, alt mode sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inferno's T-cog is busted for a few days, leaving him stuck in his alt mode... Red Alert couldn't be more thrilled to use this fact to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a perspective of an AU where Red Alert and Inferno have joined Team Prime on Earth in _Transformers: Prime._

"Fortunately, your T-cog is the most damaged of your internal components," Ratchet muttered, resting a hand on Inferno's front grill.

" _How_ is that fortunate?" Red Alert demanded, small fists set firmly on his hips.

"Because this," Ratchet held up Inferno's extracted T-cog, the metal darkened and peeled from the blast's heat, "is going to be relatively easy to repair, as I can remove it to do the delicate work. _Unfortunately,_ in the meantime..."

"I'm stuck in alt mode?" Inferno sighed, his engines grumbling. "Yeah. Hmm. This is... new."

"You were lucky," Ratchet said curtly, waving the damaged T-cog by Inferno's headlights. "It won't hurt you to have some rest for a day or two while I get this fixed up. Red, I've tended to his other wounds; he's all yours."

Red Alert smiled up at the medic, unperturbed by the usual crankiness. He ran a hand up the side of Inferno's driver door, pleased when he felt the large engine purr at the touch. "Yes, he is."

Ratchet paused at the door, giving them both an exasperated look before he disappeared. Inferno chuckled, then quieted as Red continued smoothing his hand over his door.

"I know what you're thinking," Red Alert said softly, nudging a thick tire with his foot. "You're feeling a bit trapped, probably thinking you'll be useless until your T-cog is fixed, and worried you're going to be bored stuck out here in the hanger."

Inferno's headlamps flickered as he laughed again. "Yeah... Yeah, ya know me pretty well, Red."

"Good." Red Alert straightened, moving to stand in front of Inferno and crossed his arms. "First, you and I are going for a drive- Ratchet said a casual loop or two around the base is fine. Then, I have a list of chores around the base that will probably last us until sundown, such as checking water pressure and cleaning the grit from the west-facing walls. And lastly..." He stepped forward, pressing both hands to Inferno's grill, fingers curling through the slots. "I will _personally_ make sure you aren't bored tonight."

Inferno's engine roared, his entire frame vibrating with anticipation. "Oh really, Red? What'cha got in mind?"

"You'll have to use your imagination," Red replied with a teasing smile, stepping back to give himself enough room to transform. "For now, time for a relaxing drive before we get to work."

Inferno groaned loudly as he followed Red's unhurried pace out of the hanger.

\---------------------------

All in all, it had been a very busy day; Red purposefully kept them going so Inferno couldn't try to pull information out of him- although his impromptu wash of Inferno's windows had gotten a bit steamier than planned. But still, Inferno without those delightfully large hands was surprisingly easy to avoid.

He couldn't tease Inferno forever, however, and as the hanger lights were dimmed for the evening shift, Red Alert made the rounds to check that the doors were locked. He'd cleared any work off the schedule for this hanger for two nights, but he couldn't relax unless he knew they were secure.

"Y'ain't gonna make me wait anymore, are ya?" Inferno called, flashing his headlights at Red Alert's back. "'Cause don't think I won't chase ya down."

Red Alert scoffed as he sauntered over to Inferno, exaggerating the sway of his hips. "You couldn't catch me."

"The way yer windin' me up with those looks and touches, ya bet I can," Inferno replied confidently. "I ain't never been more motivated ta pounce ya."

Red Alert paused by one of the headlights, circling the warm rim with his fingertips. "You're going to have to humour me tonight, 'Ferno. I am _not_ going to waste this opportunity."

"...Alright, ya got me there," Inferno rumbled. "Funny we ain't thought of doin' this before."

"Oh, I _have,_ " Red purred.

Inferno shuddered. "Oh Primus-,"

"Primus won't help you," Red Alert promised darkly as he climbed up Inferno's grill, settling on the edge as he reached forward, splaying his hands across the shiny roof. "You're all mine tonight."

Inferno cursed softly. "I _can't stand_ not bein' able to touch ya, Red."

"No, don't be." Red tipped down, pressing warm kisses to the wide expanse of crimson metal. "I wasn't joking, Inferno; I've wanted to lavish attention on your alt mode for a long, long time."

"How come this is the first I'm hearin' of it, then?"

"I never shared it because this was an impossibility before." Red Alert spread along his belly on the roof, his own engine revving at the vibrations of the much bigger one housed below. "We could barely find the time and hideaway places to simply cuddle, much less interface." His voice dropped a register. "And your alt mode has always been so _impressively_ large."

"Red," Inferno groaned, "I'm runnin' hot already. How- How's this gonna work?"

"I can't reach your spark, but we have this." Red shifted further down the hood, dropping one arm over the side of the middle divider. A side mirror whirred as it tilted up to get a view of Red. His fingers blindly traced the faint outline of a panel; he grinned when Inferno shook beneath him.

"Oh _yes,_ Red, plug in," Inferno pleaded.

"Mmm, maybe..." The ring of Red's interface panel opening echoed through the hanger. "But I suppose there's no harm in prepping you."

" _Red Alert,_ " Inferno growled, swiveling his ladder over to gently prod the small mech. "I been waitin' the entire Pit-damned day."

Red grinned again; he knew the frustration was only half real, or else he wouldn't draw this out. He popped open the panel easily, fingering the plugs with fleeting touches before unspooling the midsized cable. 

Immediately Inferno protested. "Gotta use the smaller one, Red-,"

"Not tonight."

"But-!"

"I know what I'm doing, Inferno," Red said soothingly. "Trust me. It'll fit."

"Yeah, but it's a wide open data feed," Inferno replied stubbornly. "No failsafe. Last time ya got- overwhelmed."

"Yes, but I know it's coming this time. _Please,_ 'Ferno." He nuzzled the tip of the plug, licking at the static discharge. "Please?"

There was a strained silence between them for a klik before Inferno vented a plume of hot air. "This is part of yer fantasy, ain't it?"

Red Alert pressed his face into Inferno's hood. "...Yes," he mumbled. "I want you to overtake my systems. You're so strong and _huge_ and I- I want to feel- helpless. To you. Only with you."

Another awkward span of quiet, then-

"That's weird, isn't it?" Red muttered. 

"It ain't so different than what we've done before. I get it, Red," Inferno said softly. "Ya like feelin' safe enough ta be vulnerable. I just don't want ya hurt, s'all."

"I'll ache tomorrow, but that's what I want," Red admitted with a sheepish smile at the side mirror.

"...Alright. Helpless, hmm?"

"Yes," Red replied eagerly. "I want you to own me, I want to drown in you- Oh!" Red watched in fascination as one of the empty water pipes slid up the side, draping across his sprawled legs and chassis. Gentle pressure held him there, strong enough to pin Red to the roof but loose enough for him to escape if he tried. A shock of pure lust rippled through Red's fields, flooding Inferno's with his pleasure.

" _Plug in,_ " Inferno demanded in a growl. "Gimme all of ya, Red."

Red's hands shook as he hastily snaked one arm over the side, connecting his slender cable to Inferno and immediately sending packet after packet of data laced with desire and gratitude. Venting loudly, he then gripped the large plug in his fingers and slowly pushed it into one of his own ports. The feedback loop completed with a snap of electricity, and Red cried out at the rush of sensations.

//Red, Red? Ya okay?//

Red Alert finally felt the worried comm through the chaotic maze of streaming data, latching onto the private channel with all his willpower. //Yes, more, Inferno,// he sent with a wave of affection. //It's almost too much but I love it, please, _more!_ //

A brief hesitation, then Red's tertiary systems fritzed as another surge of data raced across the hardlines. They weren't as in sync as when they merged sparks, but still the feedback was _incredible,_ their spiraling pleasure feeding the other's each time it pinged back and forth. Every sensor node was alight with Inferno's desire, his trust and love.

Red lost where he ended and Inferno began, fully encompassed by the sweet security only Inferno could ever give. His last firewalls melted away, his systems fully bared, and Inferno's consciousness flooded all the empty spaces between. It was too much, he was too full, his charge was going to fry his circuits-

//Overload for me, Red. Now!//

Red Alert sobbed as his frame twisted and strained against the constraints, his charge bursting in a brilliant display. Inferno shuddered beneath him, engine roaring as he tipped over the threshold with him.

Red's optics sluggishly inclined; a short gap in his memory files alerted him he'd whited out briefly. //Inferno?//

//Nnnyeah?//

//I'm okay,// Red sent with a soft thread of affection. 

//Good.//

They spent a long while resting there, their systems functioning in unison as they reveled in being so close and connected.

//So... My alt mode gets ya hot 'n bothered?// Inferno asked curiously.

//Always has,// Red replied lazily.

//Well, now that I know yer open to doin' this...//

//Yeah?// Red prompted.

//You just wait til I get my hands on _yer_ alt mode.//

" _Oh frag,_ " Red groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Inferno's turn to lavish attention on his partner's altmode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 2 and 3 are commissioned by gamercat from tumblr! Thank you so much for giving me an excuse to add to this very tiny corner of the TF fandom!

Red Alert was _filthy_.

Inferno’s critical gaze scanned his small partner as they entered the welcoming shade of the Autobot base. Mud was caked on most of the officer’s chassis and undercarriage, thick slats of the dried earth stamped into the concrete with each step. Dust and grime dulled Red Alert’s brighter areas of his paintjob to a dull matte, and Inferno winched in sympathy as his partner angrily wiped at his smeared optics. His own frame was in much the same state, but that bothered him far less than watching Red Alert subtly twitch as the texture of the dirt settled continuously between his joints. Inferno was used to going on missions and getting in scuffles; Red Alert was made to be an observer, not participant.

Well. Inferno grinned to himself, gaze dropping lower to admire the tinged and very pert aft before him. _Definitely built to be a participant in_ some _things, but not slugging it out in the dirt._

“Inferno!”

_Slag_ , not two seconds back in the safety of the base and his attention was already wandering. Inferno straightened, dropping the dreamy smile as he glanced down at his commanding officer. “Yes, sir?”  
  
“Do you have anything to add to the report?” Ratchet said with a huff. Obviously he’d already asked it once, and Inferno couldn’t resist a small grin again.

“No, sirs, except to request the rest of this shift off.”  
  
Red Alert began sputtering a protest immediately, but Inferno pressed a hand to his shoulder to quiet him. “Red don’t get out much,” Inferno supplied unnecessarily, shooting a glance up at their Prime and relieved to find Optimus’ expression had softened. “I get that ya needed us both out there with that strange tech the Cons were usin’, but now I needta get Red cleaned up.”  
  
“I am not some newspark that needs to be-,” Red Alert began haughtily, but Optimus cut him off with a raised hand.

“I am suggesting a respite for all the warriors who assisted,” Optimus replied smoothly.

“That better include yourself,” Ratchet muttered, kicking lightly at the Prime’s foot, who flinched adorably. “ _And_ Ultra Magnus. You two never keep yourselves in proper working condition. Bumblebee and Arcee can stand guard tonight.”  
  
Inferno was highly amused by the gentle nod Optimus gave, noting the visible restraint it took to not contradict him. In medical matters, Ratchet was the ultimate authority, which suited them all just fine- until they were told to rest. Today, however, Inferno was more than happy to spend the rest of the evening with his hands all over Red Alert instead of working. He gave them all a grateful smile as he steered an angrily chirping Red Alert out of the main room.

“I still have personal reports to compose and file, and review what visual feed I missed, and- and…” Red Alert’s complaints trailed off as another large chunk of mud broke off his arm and slapped on the floor, and he paused in the hallway, glancing over his frame with growing horror. “Oh Primus, thank you for requesting the time off, Inferno.”  
  
That was what Inferno had been hoping to hear. He had done good then, thinking ahead to take care of his distracted partner. His spark whirled merrily as he bent down, nuzzling an audial fin.  
  
“Yer welcome,” he replied in a low rumble, squeezing at Red Alert’s waist. “Gonna get ya all detailed up an’ nice an’ shiny ‘fore our shift tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes,” Red Alert replied breathily, the single word hitching as Inferno dragged his fingers along sensitive seams. “And- And perhaps more, but not out in the open.”

“Yeah,” Inferno agreed, giving Red Alert’s aft a soft tap, chuckling at the answering weak growl. “Washroom first?”  
  
Red Alert rubbed at his arms, groaning at the flaked earth. “Ugh, yes, please.”  
  
Inferno matched Red Alert’s hastened pace, relieved to find the washracks empty. Likely the others were still talking to Ratchet, or had hopefully remembered that Red Alert required privacy in most mundane tasks.

Although… Inferno grinned to himself as he locked the door with his own security code. This time, Red Alert willing, it might not be so mundane. Red Alert was still hyperaware and charged up from being out in the field, and Inferno wasn’t quite ready to relax just yet himself. He sauntered over to Red Alert’s chosen corner stall, the one furthest back in the room that had clear view of the exit. It was also one of few that would accommodate them both easily, and had ample room for the growing ideas stirring in Inferno’s processor. The coinciding luxury of free time and alone time together could not afford be squandered.

Red Alert was standing off to the side, occasionally testing the solvent temperature as Inferno stepped in and discretely left the door open just wide enough to see the exit. He frowned to note Red Alert was shivering and damp already; he warned his partner of his touch with a quick tap, then tugged Red Alert close to his side.

“Why’re ya shaking?”  
  
“I was impatient,” Red Alert sighed, rolling his optics. “I stepped under the spray before it warmed, I just- I want this dirt off! Now!”

“We’ll get to it, I promise,” Inferno rumbled soothingly, resting his chin on Red Alert’s helm. “An’ maybe a few other things while we’re at it.”

Predictably, Red Alert stiffened in his hold. “Is the door locked?”  
  
“Yup, with my code. I c’n also ping the others that we need the eastside washracks for a few kliks so they don’t come knockin’?”

Red Alert twisted to look up at him with a small, wicked smile. “That depends on what you have planned.”

“Nothin’ yet, but it’s comin’.” Inferno chuckled, holding out a hand to to the solvent. “Gotta give my slow processors a bit to catch up.”

“Don’t play the ‘big dumb warrior’ card with me, I know better,” Red Alert sniffed as Inferno guided him under the steamy spray. “At least, you’re not the big dumb warrior I first met.”

“Ain’t we both happy for that.” Inferno knelt beside him, shifting Red Alert a bit to the side so the solvent spattered on half his frame too. He could feel Red Alert relaxing under his assessing touch already and vented slowly in relief; in the past, mentioning his former blundering self would make his partner tense from painful memories, but of late Red Alert had not reacted negatively to mentions of their first few meetings. In fact, Red Alert had brought them up himself, without prompting, as he had now and not appeared bothered. Inferno knew Red Alert had not blamed him for his negligence for quite some time now, but the memories were still brutal on them both sometimes. Here, back on Earth after so long, it seemed they’d both healed in their time away.

“‘Ferno?”

Inferno shook his helm, smiling at Red Alert’s obvious concern. “Yeah, m’here.” He ran his hands down Red Alert’s back, the solvent stained dark with the dirty runoff. “Got caught up in how happy I am that we’re here.”  
  
Red Alert pivoted, resting his hands on Inferno’s shoulders. “Do you mean that in a metaphorical sense, or physical one?”

“Both, I guess?” Inferno laughed, leaning in to press a kiss to the shapely chassis, then grunted when it twitched out of reach.

“Inferno! Nothing like that before we’re both clean!”

Inferno squeezed the slender waist in apology, pouting up at his laughing partner. “Better get this done fast, then,” he sighed dramatically, rising to one knee and ducking under the solvent. Small hands immediately slid over his neck and helm, picking at the clods of dirt as he attempted to do a preliminary superficial cleaning by rubbing over what he could reach of Red Alert’s plating.

For a few moments of quiet, they concentrated on getting rid of the obvious grit and enjoying the warmth of the solvent and each other. Red Alert’s hands wandered just as much as Inferno’s, making each other chuckle in triumph each time an engine revved in interest. It wasn’t until Inferno tipped to the side to reach for a detailing brush when he was struck by the perfect idea.

“Hey, Red.”

Red Alert’s helm snapped up from where he’d been sliding foam off Inferno’s pedes, optics narrowed. “I know that overly casual tone. It never leads anywhere good.”

“Aww, c’mon, gimme more credit than that,” Inferno laughed, recognising the tease for what it was. “I was thinking, I could get to yer tyres a lot easier if ya transformed for me. Yer tread’s all mucked up.”

“Oh.” Red Alert blinked, surprised by the apparently bland request, mulling it over briefly before nodding. He backed away a few paces, sputtering under the full spray before quickly shifting into altmode.

Inferno watched greedily; though he’d seen his partner transform hundreds of times, it never stopped fascinating him how precise and elegant the sequence was. And Red Alert’s altmode itself was a rare visual treat itself, the clean lines, sharply contrasting paintjob and sleek organic curves. Red Alert settled for nothing less than the fastest, lowest profile altmode he could find, and the current Lamborghini style had been well worth hopping a few countries over to find for him to scan. It was even better than the earlier version he’d chosen years ago, when they’d awoken on this planet.

“Inferno, if you’re going to daydream all evening, I’d rather tend to my cleaning myself.”

“Sorry.” Inferno grinned into the curiously flickering headlights. “You ‘member, while back, ya tellin’ me my altmode did things to ya?”

Red Alert’s engine turned over rapidly. “Yes, oh yes I do.”

Inferno knelt again, sliding a slick hand over one of the curved tyre rims. “Well, m’the same,” he growled enthusiastically. “No matter what ya got, there’s this- this thing ‘bout ya that’s always the same. Ya look so fast ‘n dangerous an’ so fraggin’ hot.”

Red Alert’s tyres engaged in a quick spin, anxiously spraying solvent behind him while he slipped on the floor. “What?!”

Inferno frowned, unable to read the fast response and immediately lifted his hand. “Did I do somethin’ wrong?”

“No!” Red Alert finally caught traction, shooting forward to nudge against Inferno’s knees. “I- I’m just surprised, though I suppose I shouldn’t be. You were always chasing after the racers, from what I know of you before we met.”

“Ha! True.” Inferno relaxed again, reassured by the simple confusion. “That’s it, Red, ya got me figured out. M’just here for yer sweet ride.”

“And couldn’t I take _that_ in several ways,” Red Alert replied dryly, engine purring louder as Inferno laughed. “Well then, if- if you’re certain you locked the door…”

“I am, but I’ll go check again?” Inferno offered.

A few seconds, then a soft, “Would you?”

“Of course.” Inferno petted the white hood affectionately before rising to his pedes. “Anythin’ to make ya comfortable, Red. Ya know ya just gotta ask.” Without waiting for a response, he slipped out of the stall and hurried to the door, checking twice that his code had been inputted properly. It was a huge show of trust that they’d let Team Prime in on their illicit relationship- regulations were fortunately relaxed now- but it would be horrifying for all parties involved if they walked in on it.

No one got to see Red vulnerable. No one but Inferno.

Red Alert mumbled a hasty thanks as Inferno stepped back into the stall; he hadn’t moved from under the spray, though his mirrors and headlamps were shifting nervously. Inferno frowned, calculating the best way to calm his partner before he squatted beside him, rubbing at the smooth hood slowly. “Want me to tell ya what I’m gonna do?” he offered with a bright smile. “No surprises if ya don’t want ‘em.”

There was a long pause and Inferno settled on the floor to wait patiently, still petting the ‘safe’ area of Red Alert’s hood with gentle strokes. His interface protocols were screaming to online, but he ruthlessly shut down each insistent ping. If Red Alert changed his mind, there would be other times they could try this. As long as it meant both of them felt secure and happy, Inferno could summon the patience of Primus himself.

“No,” Red Alert finally blurted, the shifting tyres calming. “I trust you, Inferno.”

Warmth like no other spread through Inferno’s systems as the hasty, though confident, declaration. He leaned forward, chassis brushing teasingly against Red Alert’s bumper as he spread his hands up in a slow slide to Red Alert’s roof. “I know ya do,” he rumbled happily. “Ya mean everythin’ ta me, Red.”

Red Alert’s engine gave a low growl, and Inferno gasped as he revved his tyres, nudging playfully into Inferno’s midsection. “So, start showing me your depth of loyalty and affection already before this solvent seeps down to my paintjob.”

Inferno laughed, pleased by the quick turnaround of Red Alert’s mood. Underneath his hands, he could feel the lazy rumble of Red Alert’s high performance engine vibrating the sleek plating, which spiked each time he shifted against him. Giddy with anticipation, Inferno sat back and spread his legs, drawing Red Alert closer and resting the wide tyres on his thighs.

“Since m’already here, guess I’ll start with yer front,” Inferno mused, drawing back to lightly thumb the intake vents set into the forward fender- and nothing. He grinned to himself, unused to the nonresponse but not daunted in the least. As long as they had been together, it was rare Inferno was allowed to touch Red Alert’s altmode as much as he wanted, for as long as he wanted. He hadn’t been able to intimately learn reconfigured hot spots and sensitivities, yet.

Today was an excellent start.

When another stroke of the vents just made Red Alert huff, Inferno swept his broad hands over the entirety of the minimalistic fender. The grooved plating protecting delicate internals was the most amazing texture, and Red Alert hummed lightly as he memorised the feel. Then, a swipe of his thumb passed just beneath a headlamp and Red Alert shivered in his lap.

“Mm?” Inferno murmured, tracing the flickering lamp with a smile. “Better, but not what I’m goin’ for.”

“I thought you were going to clean my tyres?” Red Alert chuckled, twisting them against the wide thighs. “Or was that just a ploy?”

“Oh, definitely just a ploy,” Inferno grinned, listing to one side to pick up a nearby bristle brush. “But that’s not a bad idea, while I’m down here. Hold still!” he added with a laugh as the tyres turned in short bursts, crawling Red Alert higher into his lap. “Y’ain’t gonna fling it off.”

He palmed the underside of one of the tyres, squeezing lightly, and Red Alert’s lamps flashed with a groan. Ahh, much better, but he could make it even moreso-

“Open yer panel?” he suggested in that overt casual tone again. “I, uh, need to read yer feedback here. Make sure I ain’t hurtin’ ya.” He curled his fingers on the inside of several spokes. “Jus’ ta be safe, y’know.”

“You’re terrible at this,” Red Alert moaned, a small click reverberating around them as one of his thicker cables extended from a hatch just below his lefthand door.

Inferno lightly gripped the cable, plugging Red Alert in blindly with expert fingers. “Yeah, I c’n see how yer so bored,” he teased back as he withdrew his own cable, scrambling to fit an adapter on the end before he reached under Red Alert and felt around for the plug. Red Alert whined, jerking in his grasp as Inferno’s sensor net was flooded with his partner’s sudden spike in pleasure. With an evil grin, he circled the plug with viciously soft touches, relishing the need that pulsed across their connection already. He could tell Red Alert was just about to verbally berate him when his plug slid home, and the feedback loop completed.

They sat still for a moment, allowing firewalls to drop, consciousness to meld. Once they were synced, Inferno sent a silent warning before gripping the tyre again. This time he fully experienced just how delighted Red Alert was at his touch, and was able to send his own joy at being able to see and feel his smaller partner’s altmode so freely.

But, the solvent swirling away from their fumblings was tainted brown by the dirt and mud Inferno had nearly forgotten about, and for the next hour he silently used the tiny brush to pick out all the clods of dried clay from Red Alert. Internally they shared large packets of data, memories of shared times and previous thrills they’d experienced together- particularly the naughtier ones- and by the time Red Alert looked fully clean, steam was rising from both their frames.

Inferno had shifted Red Alert so he could detail his rear, and this was where he planned to drive Red Alert crazy. He knew from experience with his partner’s root mode that his spoiler was extremely sensitive- the only other piece of anatomy that could drive Red Alert crazy like his audial horns. Soaping his hands well to ensure his touch would glide easily, Inferno gently placed his hands on top of the sleek raised metal.

Red Alert stilled, their connection bursting with _need-want-take-mine!_ as Inferno shuddered above him. Yes, this was the sweet spot that would tip them into overload for sure. Small licks of energy transferred between their frames, supercharging the damp air around them.

And there was still one more card left to play.

Inferno began talking, praising Red Alert’s sleek form, his intelligence and trust and all the beautiful nuances he loved about his partner’s frame. As he did, his hands trailed with intent over the smooth spoiler, flicking his fingers deftly as he bent over and growled his affection. Their connection surged, Red Alert crying out just before his frame and field exploded into pleasure, dragging Inferno with him into oblivion.

Systems rebooted quickly in timed sequence, blearily pulling Inferno back to reality. Red Alert’s functions hadn’t recovered yet, so he spent the next few moments tidying up, turning off the solvent and wiping down their frames as best he could with a staticky towel. By the time Red Alert’s awareness flickered into his, they were mostly dry and presentable.

They both groaned as Inferno unhooked their plugs, regretting the hollow feeling left behind as he spooled their cables and panels snapped shut.

“I bet you’re still dirty,” Red Alert slurred, headlamps dim as he tilted a mirror to glance upward. “And you’re gonna wanna get into our berth like that.”

“I’m pretty clean,” Inferno replied hazily, lovingly stroking the shiny curved windshield. “Worry ‘bout that later. Y’okay, Red?”

“I… enjoyed myself, working on site with the team,” Red Alert replied hesitantly as he slowly, carefully transformed and leaned into Inferno’s greater mass. “And then _this_. I am more than okay. I- I suppose I hadn’t considered you might reciprocate my peculiarities.”

Inferno rumbled in amusement, gathering Red Alert in his arms and carrying him from the stall. “S’what I love ‘bout ya, Red. One of the things.” He tilted his helm down, kissing the expectant smile on Red Alert’s mouth. “Always somethin’ new, even after all this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
